


365

by wrackwonder



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrackwonder/pseuds/wrackwonder
Summary: It's important to mark milestones. Waverly and Nicole steal a moment to do just that.





	365

It felt strange to be alone in Nicole’s house. Waverly had come over by herself before, mostly to feed the cat, but this time was different. It wasn’t an in-and-out errand, this time Waverly had used her key and brought a toothbrush and now she was standing in her girlfriend’s living room fighting the urge to open every cupboard and closed door.

 

She didn’t want to snoop, not really, but she felt so overwhelmingly surrounded by Nicole that it made her greedy. What was Officer Haught hiding in the closet? Where had she stashed her DVD collection? Waverly brushed her fingers over the blue throw on her girlfriend’s blue couch and studied the pictures on the walls. There was Nicole beaming in a kayak and so many pictures of the ocean that Waverly wondered for the first time how Nicole felt about living in a land-locked place like Purgatory.

 

Waverly wondered about who took the picture in the kayak. Was it Shay? Or a friend? Or someone in Nicole’s family? That mysterious family whose faces she only vaguely knew from pictures?

 

“Care to share?” Waverly said out loud, knowing Calamity Jane was tracking her every move across the room. The cat mewled in response.

 

“She kinda looks like her mom, I guess?” The one family picture was nicely framed, but hidden on a bookshelf. Waverly scanned each of the book titles, smiling at this little hint into her girlfriend’s life. Travel books. One about archaeology. A small section on queer feminist literature. Nicole Haught was endlessly fascinating and Waverly was endlessly fascinated by her. She couldn’t help but want to know more.

 

“Can you stop glaring at me? She’ll be home soon.” Calamity Jane scampered from the room and Waverly could only sigh and turn towards the stairs.

 

She hadn’t seen Nicole in two weeks. Their jobs seemed to keep them apart sometimes and no matter how hard they tried, it was like the universe didn’t want them to get a second alone. If it wasn’t Nedley making Nicole work overtime, there was a demon loose in Purgatory that required Waverly’s attention. And while Nicole would usually be the first to confront a demonic spirit by Waverly’s side, she’d been on an out-of-town assignment, which is how Waverly ended up with a spare key and an open invitation.

 

Two weeks wasn’t technically that long, but Waverly felt an ache inside, an emptiness. She wanted Nicole with her always, or at least, she wanted to see Nicole as much as possible. She loved Wynonna and she loved their friends, but Nicole was her happy place, her calm, her tiny bubble that belonged just to her, to them. It was private and addictive and every night without Nicole chipped away at her smile. There was so much Waverly was grateful for, there were many things that made her happy, but nothing was like the high she felt when Nicole was beside her. Nothing felt as good as falling asleep next to her girlfriend and waking up beside her.

 

So tonight, after what felt like forever, Waverly finally decided she couldn’t stand it anymore. Their texts had been brief: Waverly found herself without a revenant to pursue, Wynonna was off in the hills on a reconnaissance mission, and it seemed silly to stay all alone at the homestead. Yes, Nicole had the late shift and yes, she wouldn’t be home until after midnight, but it didn’t matter to Waverly. One night together. One hour. It was better than nothing.

 

Which is how she found herself wandering Nicole’s house at nearly one in the morning. She made sure to leave the porch light on for Nicole and then made her way upstairs, continuing her journey through a house that was both familiar and strange. She quietly brushed her teeth in the bathroom and then wandered into Nicole’s bedroom, wondering if she should try to find something suitable to wear or if she should just slip under the covers nude, ready for her baby to come home.

 

Would it be too presumptuous? Nicole was probably tired and Waverly didn’t want her to feel like she needed to stay awake, like this night _needed_ anything more than a shared bed, a small kiss, a quiet _hi, I missed you_. But Nicole’s sheets were so soft and she loved to feel them against her skin, so she tossed her clothes onto the floor and made herself comfortable. Calamity Jane was somewhere downstairs, refusing to acknowledge Waverly’s presence, and the night sky was dark, but Waverly felt so at peace, so warm in Nicole Haught’s bed that it was easy to fall asleep.

 

When the bed dipped fifteen minutes later, she smiled, blinking awake at the feel of a hand on her blanket-covered thigh.

 

“That better be my girlfriend,” she said, turning onto her side.

 

Nicole was there, sitting next to her, and when she flicked on the bedside lamp, the police officer was smiling, a little, tired smile.

 

“Hi, baby,” Nicole said.

 

“Hi,” Waverly answered, reaching up to cup Nicole’s cheek. Her skin was cold, but so soft.

 

“Happy anniversary,” Nicole whispered, tilting her head into Waverly’s palm.

 

“A whole year since I attacked you on that couch, hey?”

 

“A whole year.”

 

“I’m glad you’re home,” Waverly said before really thinking about what she meant. The homestead was Waverly’s _home_ , but Nicole, Nicole was starting to feel like home too. And that was a little bit scary and a little bit vulnerable, but Nicole was safety and acceptance and Waverly let herself feel the fear and the vulnerability and the want as she watched Nicole gaze down at her with a look that could almost be described as hunger.

 

“I think I like coming home to you in my bed.” Nicole’s voice was low. She licked her lips.

 

“Oh?”

 

Nicole didn’t answer back, she just slowly pulled the blankets away and licked her lips again when Waverly’s nakedness was exposed. Without a word, Nicole unbuttoned her own shirt, and then her pants and Waverly kept very still. There was something in Nicole’s energy that had Waverly breathing heavily. Something in the way Nicole undressed and exposed herself that made all the fear and vulnerability disappear.

 

Waverly spent nearly every waking moment taking care of other people. She lived a dangerous life and she loved it, she loved the adrenaline and the mystery. But at the end of the day, when the house was quiet, when the sun had set, it could be exhausting. She felt pulled in ten different directions, she felt like she was always waiting for _something_ and she was never sure quite what. And sometimes she didn’t want to think or feel. She didn’t want to be so needed by her family or her work. So when Nicole reached for the bedside table, Waverly exhaled sharply and grinned. Because Nicole was going to take care of her. Nicole was going to take control and for once, Wavelry wouldn’t need to make decisions or come to the rescue or clean up messes. Nicole was going to do that for her.

 

Nicole stood up for the bed and quickly pulled the harness around her hips. She positioned their dildo carefully – the ridiculously neon pink dildo that made Waverly laugh every time it found its way out of the drawer. But there was nothing ridiculous about Nicole wearing the strap on, nothing that made Waverly laugh. She found herself already breathing hard and she reached out, wanting to touch Nicole, wanting to feel her skin, and Nicole let her, stepping forward so Waverly could graze her fingers over a shapely hip bone.

 

“I love you so much,” Nicole said, standing over Waverly.

 

“I love you so much too.”

 

It was the permission Nicole needed, the _yes_ she sought each and every time. Waverly propped herself up on her elbows, watching Nicole slip a small vibrator down the front of the harness, mentally high-fiving herself for buying them something a little bit expensive. It let Nicole feel so much, it let them both let go, and Waverly loved that, loved watching Nicole lose herself and close her eyes and open her mouth and curse into the night.

 

She heard Nicole inhale as the vibrator must have hit her just right, and then the woman standing above her reached into the drawer one last time and Waverly waited as that silly neon pink dildo was coated in lube. Instead of climbing on top of her though, Nicole reached down, grasping Waverly’s hips and turning her. It was sudden and unexpected and Waverly moaned. Nicole didn’t necessarily look strong, but beneath the layers of her uniform, she was all power and Waverly loved how it felt to be in Nicole’s hands, to trust her not to ever hurt her, to let her lift and carry and turn and know that she was safe.

 

Nicole pulled up on Waverly’s hips again and Waverly took the hint, climbing onto all fours, presenting herself, open and wet, and it was all she could to keep herself up. She looked over her shoulder to find Nicole behind her, on her knees, and she expected to be filled immediately, but instead Nicole draped herself over Waverly’s back, softly kissing her shoulder blades, down her spine, touching her ribs and breasts with strong, beautiful hands, and Waverly was already having trouble breathing. She pushed back, her ass bumping into the dildo and Nicole hissed.

 

“Please, Nicole,” Waverly said, begging a little, and this time it was Nicole that looked like she was about to fall over.

 

“Already?” Nicole teased a little, sipping one finger between Waverly’s legs. Waverly wasn’t embarrassed about how wet she was, she was never embarrassed about how much she wanted Nicole, and she could only nod when Nicole mouthed “wow” and pulled her finger away.

 

It took a second for Nicole to adjust, and then she was pushing inside, slowly, letting Waverly guide her, but it felt good, so good to be filled, to know Nicole was behind her, to know Nicole was inside her. Nicole’s thighs hit the back of Waverly’s legs and her hands curled around Waverly’s hips and then she whispered, “okay?” and Waverly could only pant and nod again.

 

Nicole thrust once, a test, but for Waverly it wasn’t quite enough, and she squirmed until Nicole thrust again, and again, finding a rhythm that had Waverly gasping in the night. Nicole’s hands stroked up Waverly’s back as she thrust, scratching at her skin, curling around to her breasts and then back to her hips, where she could buck and thrust as Waverly did the same.

 

Nicole’s hands were so strong, her shoulders powerful, and Waverly was vaguely aware that she was making whining noises, knew that she probably sounded ridiculous, but she didn’t care. Not when Nicole was so deep inside her, not when she could hear how wet she was with each thrust. Balancing on her forearm, Waverly reached down, finding her own clit, rubbing fast as Nicole thrust because she could barely form thoughts as Nicole took her, as she gave herself to Nicole without hesitation or fear.

 

“Babe,” she cried out, not sure what it was she wanted to say, only that she wanted Nicole, Nicole whose movements were becoming wild as she tried to slow her own release.

 

Instead Nicole growled “mine,” as she lightly nipped Waverly’s shoulder with her teeth, Waverly could feel hard nipples against her back, she could feel wetness and a hot, panting breath and then she was suddenly flipped over again. It happened so fast that she barely felt how empty she was until Nicole had her on her back, lying prone, face-to-face. As Nicole slipped inside again, Waverly kissed her, hard, licking Nicole’s tongue and her teeth and her lips, as she spread her legs wider, wanting to take all of Nicole, wanting her inside forever.

 

“Yours,” Waverly moaned against Nicole’s neck, finding the place just below her jaw line that haunted her every moment. She grasped for Nicole’s body, scratching her back, pulling at her shoulders, until Nicole reared up, a long, half-strangled scream erupting from her throat as she thrust again and again and Waverly felt her toes go numb. She let the feeling wash over her, embraced it, welcomed it, arched her back and let the liquid fire flow to the top of her head as Nicole collapsed on top of her, sweaty and spent. They stayed like that for a moment, unmoving, panting and gasping, and whispering each other’s names in reverence. And when Nicole finally found her strength, it was to kiss Waverly’s throat and then turn, just a little, so she could toss the harness on the floor where it glistened in the lamplight.

 

“Come here,” Waverly said, making sure Nicole was fully on top of her, loving the feel of Nicole’s full weight. It was the best feeling in the world, and she couldn’t stop herself from kissing Nicole shoulders, mumbling “mine, mine, mine,” against the warm skin.

 

Nicole kissed her again, and then again, and then playfully bit down on one nipple.

 

“My favourite,” she said and Waverly laughed, unable to stop touching Nicole. Her cute little ears and her perfect ass and the trimmed curls between her legs.

 

“Hey, Waves?” Nicole voice interrupted Waverly’s attempt to leave a hickey on Nicole’s chest.

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“Not to ruin the moment, but I’m so hungry I might die.”

 

“Did you forget to eat dinner again?”

 

“ _Maybe_?”

 

“Woman, I swear,” Waverly tossed her legs over the bed and giggled as Nicole wolf-whistled. Her knees were still wobbly and she felt a little soar, but despite the late hour, Waverly knew their night was just beginning.

 

Five minutes later she found herself wearing one of Nicole’s t-shirts, wrapped in a blanket on the couch downstairs, as she and Nicole shared a bag of marshmallows and two glasses of chocolate milk.

 

“We are grown, mature women,” Waverly said, popping another marshmallow into her mouth.

 

“I’ll go shopping tomorrow,” Nicole promised, leaning back against the couch and looking so content that Waverly wanted to take a picture.

 

“Babe?” She reached forward, brushing her fingers down Nicole’s cheek.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Want to do this again? Try for an anniversary number two?”

 

“You mean stay in this relationship?” Nicole feigned horror.

 

“Right?”

 

“And give up this gourmet cuisine?” she raised another marshmallow and Waverly thought Nicole had never looked more adorable in her life. She was all messy hair and an obscure band t-shirt and a slight sugar high. They were on another couch, in another place, but they were together and wrapped in blankets, and so happy that Waverly didn’t understand quit how she’d stumbled into this bit of luck.

 

“To year two?” Waverly asked.

 

“To year two.” Nicole answered, and it sounded like a promise. They kissed, softly, and then turned back to the TV where Nicole had found an old episode of some medical show to have on in the background.

 

“If we’re going to make it to year two, you need to slow down on those marshmallows,” Waverly said, grabbing the treat from Nicole’s hand, “wouldn’t want you to get diabetes.”

 

“Hey!” Nicole tried to grab the marshmallow back, but it was already in Waverly’s mouth. She laughed then, and Waverly joined her. Because it was so nice to feel safe and to feel hope and to look forward instead of constantly back, over her shoulder. It was so nice to know that Nicole’s hands would never hurt her and that Nicole’s body would always shield her. It was so incredibly nice to be in love.

 

As she settled in against Nicole’s shoulder and pressed a soft kiss there, Waverly thanked her lucky stars and made a mental note to have Doc and Dolls steal the couch from Nedley’s office. She wanted to get a head start on her next anniversary gift and a little theft in the name of love never hurt anyone. Not really.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry to be away so long! Life has been very busy. As always, if you like what you've read, please leave a comment? I read each and every one. They mean the world to me and inspire me to produce more. This fic is a bit special to me, so I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Thank you, as always, for reading my work and being so supportive. Please consider following @EFA_Podcast on twitter - I recorded an upcoming episode with them and it should be fun! You can find me on twitter @DameSavage77.
> 
> Thanks and love. This one goes out to my Coco Moo.


End file.
